


Easter

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short about Easter, but cute. XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter

Sam didn't know what was going on. He was in the Impala with Dean when everything suddenly went black. He caught the faint smell of chocolate and figured that Gabriel had done something. He heaved a sigh and shifted around.

"Son of a Bitch" Deans voice shouted in his ear a second after his elbow hit something soft. 

"Sorry Dean" Sam apologized, trying to move to give his brother more room but finding that he couldn't really move. 

"Where are we?" Dean growled, slamming his hands around. Sam leaned away from him as Dean started to press his hands against the top of what they were in. It was rounded. He reached up and helped his brother push. There was a chipping sound and a crack appeared around the top in a neat circle. They gave one last heave and threw it off. What Sam saw made him question his sanity. Cas was standing there, but he was huge. They both could easily fit in his hand. They were also sitting in an egg, in an Easter basket, that was being held by Cas. Which wasn't the oddest thing. He would have to say it was the little bunny ears and wings that Cas wear currently wearing. 

Cas had his usual black look on his face but once he noticed them in the egg he reached down and picked Dean up. Sam stared, frozen as Dean started waving his hands around and cussing. He jumped when another hand grabbed him, but it wasn't Cas. He yelped in fear as Gabe lifted him up to face level. He struggled for a few second but settled to glare at the archangel. He started to fight again as Gabe tried to tickle him with the tip of his finger. He bit it. 

"Ow" Gabe pulled back, but he seemed to find it funny.

'This had better wear off soon' he thought to himself as he was snuggled against Gabe's face.


End file.
